Mukuro Hoshimiya
is the tenth Spirit to appear in the series. Summary TBA Appearance Mukuro has amber eyes and long, flowing, blonde hair that she ties together in a partial Odango hairstyle. In her Spirit form, she wears a light purple and white Astral Dress. The ends of her skirt are divided at the edge, which reveal constellation patterns that she has as decorations. Additionally, she has transparent purple gloves that also have a constellation pattern engraved. Lastly, she wears high heel shoes that are attached to metallic greaves. These greaves resemble the leg armor used by medieval knights. Personality As result of sealing away her emotions using Michael, Mukuro has a very cold, robot like, demeanor. She claims to be fine with living all alone in outer space and wants to be on her own. She has shown the willingness of threatening and using violence to make sure no one disturbes her solitude. However, the fact that she told Shido she sealed away her own emotions implies that deep down she wants him to save her from her loneliness History Background According to Nia, Mukuro was once an ordinary human. However, because of unknown reasons, she bonded with the Sephira Crystal containing Michael, turning her into a Spirit. It is unknown if she also lost her memories like most Spirits did following their transformation. Mukuro somehow ended up in outer space. There, she became very lonely and in her loneliness, she used Micheal to seal away her emotions. This caused her to become as emotionless as a machine and be fine with living in space, not wanting to be disturbed by anyone. However, deep down she still wanted someone to save her from her situation. Mukuro Planet TBA Media *Light Novel **''Appearances:'' ***Volume 14 Powers and Abilities DAL v14 c01.png|Mukuro with her Angel DAL v14 06.png|Mukuro is using her Angel Spirit Form Angel: Michael (封解主 (ミカエル), Fūkaishū, lit., "Seal-Removing Lord") Weapon: Key Astral Dress: Eloah (神威霊装・六番 (エロハ) , Shin'i Reisou: Rokuban '', lit., "Spirit Dress of God's Authority, Number 6") So far Mukuro's Angel, Michael, has shown to have the following abilities: *'Segva - Close （セグヴァ）: Seals away certain functions of the target(s). Mukuro was able to use this ability to shut down DEM's machines and seal away her own emotions. She also claimed that she could use it to stop the Earth's rotation. *'''Rātaibu - Open （ラータイブ）: Allows Mukuro to open up holes in space that can be used to teleport herself, summon forth meteorites, and redirect incoming attacks. Mukuro has also shown to have Spirits' common ability to fly in addition to her own unique ability of being able to breath in outer space. Quotes Trivia *Like the other Spirits, Mukuro's name is written as (六喰), which contains the character "Six". This refers to the Sixth Sephira in the Tree of Life of Kabbalah, pertaining to "Beauty". *The kanji of Mukuro's surname, , can be can translated as "Star Palace". *Oddly, Mukuro's angel is supposed to be Raphael because Raphael governs the sixth Sephira on Kabbalah's Tree of Life, "Beauty," while Michael governs the eighth Sephira on Kabbalah's Tree of Life, "Majesty or Splendor." **However, Raphael and Michael are said to co-operate on the governing of the 6th and 8th sephirot, therefore both can be said to be affiliates with those sephirot. *Her Angel name, Michael, means "Who is like God". **This name is often associated with the Latin phrase, "Quis ut Deus?", which is a sentence meaning "Who is like God?" *Michael also represents the sun in the Sephira. *Eloah means "Lord" in Hebrew. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Spirit Category:Secondary Characters Category:Sephira Spirits